Mine
by nootherwords
Summary: Santana reunites with Brittany. *Contains cuteness and fluff.
1. Coming Home

Santana was on the first bus home after Sam explained everything Brittany had been through in the past week. She wished the stupid bus would go faster, as every second sitting on the damn thing was a second without Brittany in her arms. Her heart hurts when she thinks of Brittany in pain. Guilt courses through Santana's body. She was too immersed in college life to see how deeply Brittany was affected. The bus finally comes to a stop and when her feet hit the ground, Santana is running down the road without a second thought. Brittany's house comes into view and Santana stops dead in her tracks, as familiar laughter echoes through the stillness of the street. Brittany's dancing, fluidly moving through each step as she always has done. After a few more twists and turns, Brittany finally spots her, jaw falling open in surprise. Then they are both running as if they have never gone faster in their lives. Santana drops her bag and opens her arms for Brittany to jump into, wrapping her legs around Santana's waist. Santana stumbles a bit under the shear force but she regains her balance, looking into the bluest eyes. Brittany leans her head down, closing the gap between them. She kisses Santana slowly with all the passion she has ever felt. They don't know how long they have been kissing but it's like they have been waiting for this moment forever. They pull apart and rest their foreheads together.

"I'm so sorry Britt, I wasn't here… You needed me and I wasn't here"

Brittany lets her legs fall back to the ground, her hands still clasped around Santana's neck "San, its okay. You're here now. You're here" she says wiping at the tear falling down Santana's cheek.

"I've missed you so much. It's so hard without you"

"I've missed you too," she kisses Santana again and again, their hearts beating fast yet still in sync like they always have been "Just checking you're actually here" she whispers in between kisses. It has been over a month, far too long for either of them and longer than they have ever been apart before.

Santana grins at her and they're lost in each others eyes again. A thousand words passing through their eyes with an understanding only they will know.

"I love you so so much Brittany" Santana says as she kisses her again just because she can.

"And, I love you Santana. Come inside and have dinner with us?" Brittany asks whilst interlacing their fingers together. Brittany smiles softly at the way they fit so perfectly and how she will never get used to how beautiful Santana's skin looks against her own.

Santana grabs her bag and looks at Brittany with a shy smile as she nods.

* * *

"That was amazing, thank you Mrs P" Santana exclaims as she squeezes Brittany's hand which is resting comfortably on Santana's thigh. They haven't stopped touching, both of them silently whishing that this is not a dream. Mrs Pierce smiles at the way Santana still calls her Mrs P even though she has insisted otherwise.

"You are welcome Santana, it's good to know my stew still packs a mean punch," Mrs Pierce says with a grin and a wink "It's so lovely you came to visit. I know how much Brittany misses you. Every night at the dinner table, she shares a new story of something silly you two have done together"

"Mom, please stop" she glances at Santana, who is smiling widely at her but with a hint of sadness that tells Brittany, she hates being away from her.

"Oh Britt, you got a little something," Santana brushes her finger down the corner of Brittany's mouth "Got it"

Brittany blushes as she stands up, pulling Santana along with her "Come on you, you're looking sleepy"

"Have you seen your Mom yet?" Brittany asks from her bed where she is resting her head on her hand, watching as Santana slips into more comfortable clothes.

Santana shakes her head "No, I promised Mami I would see her tomorrow"

Santana slips under the covers next to Brittany, moulding their bodies together effortlessly.

"You're wearing my sweater" Brittany grins.

"It's the only way I can get to sleep… It smells like you" Santana replies shyly.

Brittany pushes at the material and places her hand against Santana's tanned stomach. Santana tenses, quickly relaxing, it's been awhile since she last felt Brittany's touch. Santana kisses her, teeth nipping at Brittany's lips to which Brittany responds by letting her tongue push into Santana's mouth. It is more of a need then anything else as they quickly get rid of all their clothes, hands roaming everywhere.

Brittany's hand is on Santana's cheek about to pull her into another kiss when Santana rests their foreheads together and whispers "You are my home, Britt Britt"


	2. A Perfect Saturday

**AN: How much do the glee writers suck?! Argh don't even get me started. I was a very angry/sad panda. The whole "energy exchange" thing was just ridiculous. HeMo did an awesome job though, it was the saddest thing seeing her cry :(**

**Anyways have some happy stuff. I'm going to leave you some questions at the end, if you would take some time to answer them, I will love you forever!**

**Also shout out to my one reviewer! Virtual coffee and hugs for you!**

**Thought I should mention that this takes place on a Saturday and in the previous chapter Santana arrived on the Friday.**

* * *

"Don't leave me" Brittany whines, grabbing at Santana's hand to pull her back into bed.

"Babe as much as I would love to stay in bed all day and make sweet lady love with you, I have to see Mami…. But why don't you come with me?" Santana asks as she places soft kisses down Brittany's jaw and across her collarbone.

Brittany cannot help but let out a quiet moan "Mmm but I have to learn lines for English. Romeo and Juliet"

"The fall of the young lovers…. Bring it. I'll help"

"As long as you promise not to distract me with kisses"

"Can't," Brittany rolls her eyes and slaps Santana's ass as she gets up, "But what I will promise is that you'll get it down"

"You are lucky that I love you" Brittany exclaims as she watches Santana picking out some clothes from her bag.

Santana turns around, smiling sweetly "I am the luckiest"

Santana quietly sneaks into her house with Brittany at her side who is bouncing lightly on her feet, excited to see her girlfriend's parents. A tall man with short dark hair and rough stubble on his face stands up almost immediately at the sight of them, his mouth turning upward into a grin.

"Brittany!" Alvaro Lopez greets excitedly in a deep voice as he gives Brittany a bear hug before turning to Santana "Mija" he says with tenderness as he envelops her into his arms.

Santana tries to fight a grin, faking jealousy and mumbling "Britt is always going to be the favourite"

She glances at Brittany who is giggling. Santana couldn't blame her parents, Brittany is the best damn thing and you cannot help but love her.

"Is that Santana" Maribel Lopez asks as she rounds the corner from the kitchen and before she can get an answer, she squeals slightly "Brittany! Darling it is so good to see you again"

"You too Maribel" Brittany replies as she gets squeezed by the enthusiastic older Lopez woman.

Prompting another eye roll from Santana "Is it so hard to get some love around here?"

Maribel looks Santana up and down before sternly saying "Santana, baby girl, have you been eating properly at that college"

"Hey Mami, good to see you too" she says as she hugs her mother tightly "And yes I have been eating properly, you know what it's like in college" she addresses her mother's question in a slightly sarcastic tone.

Her mother sighs, tightening her arms even more around the young Lopez woman "I've missed my baby"

Santana instinctively takes Brittany's hand as she looks around the room, taking in the detail of roses on the kitchen bench and pans on the stove.

"Mami, did Papi take you on date last night? Because he only cooks you something special for breakfast after a date or an anniversary and the roses, well wanky" Santana spoke faster than usual and wrinkled her nose in realisation.

Maribel laughed at her daughters face "Yes we did, your Papi has been very busy with work and he wanted to surprise me"

"Aww, I think it's amazing that you still find time for romance" Brittany coos as she squeezes Santana's hand.

"It's not hard when you have a love so strong. Before you know it, you will be married with beautiful children. The matter of balance will come easier even if you have a lot on your hands" Alvaro states as he walks back into the room, newspaper in hand. Santana's stomach fluttered as her father's words echoed around her head.

Before Santana can register what is happening, Brittany is pulling her to sit at the dining table.

"Have you girls had lunch," Maribel asks as both girls shake their heads "Peanut butter and jelly?"

"PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY" Santana and Brittany both yell with a loud resounding high five.

The four of them sat around the table chewing quietly until Alvaro spoke "Brittany, how have you been?"

Brittany thought about it for a second before it all came pouring out her mouth "Not the greatest. It's been hard. I miss Santana everyday. So much so it feels like my heart wants to burst out my chest and fly back to her. Glee hasn't felt quite right, sitting in the choir room without the smiles and touches. While Santana was busy, I threw myself into my classes, figuring that maybe it would make time go faster and I'd be that much closer to being with her again"

Santana feels that pang in her chest again as she grabs Brittany's hand, sweeping her thumb over it, a gesture full of apologies, understanding and love.

Maribel wipes at her eyes and Alvaro is watching them, a small smile appearing on his face as he launches into speech himself "I know Brittany. Maribel and I didn't have the distance issue but while we were both studying, we hardly saw each other. It is hard but when I look at you two, I see nothing but pure love. A love so strong that I know you are going to make it. Just enjoy the time you have together. You've got a million memories to make and this bump on your journey together, will make it that much sweeter when you are brought back together again"

"Sanny what are you doing?" Brittany asks as she watches Santana going through her closet.

"If I have to be the man, I want to look the part" she mumbles in reply, digging until she found Brittany's white jacket from their senior prom. Shrugging it on and leaving a few buttons open exposing her chest.

Brittany giggles "If there is one thing you don't have, it's a manly chest"

"B, serious right now" Santana says as Brittany hops off the bed.

"Okay, okay but just know that I happen to really love your chest," she says before giving Santana a quick peck and moving around her "I forgot, I left these here but I like the idea of having my stuff in your closet and you are super cute wearing my clothes"

Santana is still grinning when Brittany puts the little white top hat upon her head.

After a few fail and clean runs through Brittany's section of lines, they had it down by heart.

_Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear  
That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-_

Santana pointed dramatically in an upward direction whilst Brittany tried to focus and not giggle at her girlfriend's attempt at a deep voice.

_O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,  
That monthly changes in her circled orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise variable._

Brittany replies eloquently.

_What shall I swear by?_

Santana asks shaking her head thoughtfully, her hand flailing around as she moves closer to Brittany.

_Do not swear at all;  
Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,  
Which is the god of my idolatry,  
And I'll believe thee._

Brittany says softly, their face just inches away from each other.

_If my heart's dear love—_

Santana leans in as Brittany pulls back.

_Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee,  
I have no joy of this contract to-night:  
It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;  
Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be  
Ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night!  
This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,  
May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet.  
Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest  
Come to thy heart as that within my breast!_

Santana follows Brittany much like a game of cat and mouse before Brittany puts the distance between them.

_O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?_

Santana's voice is desperate and quick as she watches Brittany turn away.

_What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?_

Brittany throws back in response as she looks over her shoulder.

_The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine._

Santana manages to get out as Brittany's smile widens.

_I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:  
And yet I would it were to give again._

Although not scripted, she runs toward Santana knocking her into the wall. Brittany cannot help but press her lips against her girlfriends. The kiss soon turning heated as their tongues battle for dominance. Santana's hand slips under Brittany's shirt, pulling out of the kiss for some much needed oxygen before being brought back into another one. Santana moves her hand up to cup Brittany's breast. Brittany moans into the kiss just as Maribel walks in. Santana's hand shoots out from its position upon hearing the door.

"Mami" Santana manages to breath out, a flush creeping up her neck.

"Nothing I haven't seen before girls" Santana chances a glance at Brittany now standing beside her, seeing she too has bright pink cheeks "I just thought you could use some drinks and by the looks of it, I'm not wrong" Maribel laughs completely non phased as she sets the glasses down and walks out the room.

"Cock blocker" Santana groans in frustration.

"I HEARD THAT" Maribel yells down the hall.

"Thank you for helping me S" Brittany whispers as she nuzzles closer into Santana's chest. For the rest of the afternoon before dinner they decided to watch a movie with Santana's parents. Which ended up with Brittany pouting until she got to put a Disney film on.

Santana shrugs and whispers back "It had its perks" Brittany lightly smacks her on the thigh "You're welcome B, I love you and I am more than willing to help you"

They gazed at each other for most of the film, Santana occasionally placing kisses against Brittany's head while Brittany played with their hands. They were only brought out of their world when Alvaro asked if they were joining them for dinner.

"No thank you, we have plans but we will come back and spend the night, if that's alright?" Brittany said before Santana could respond. Maribel and Alvaro both nod their heads as Santana looks at Brittany with a raised eyebrow.

"Britt-" Brittany cuts her off with a searing kiss before pulling back with a smirk.

"Brittany S. Pierce what are you up to?" she says sceptically as she looks into twinkling blue eyes.

"We are going to dinner….."

"And" Santana prompted

"And it's with the glee gang and there might be some karaoke"

Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's neck "I suppose it would be good to see the old gang again so long as I don't have to sit there all night listening to their pathetic attempts at trying to seduce each other"

"If you are on your best behaviour, I'll do anything you want to later tonight" Brittany whispered into her girlfriend's ear, her voice an octave lower. Santana's words were stuck in her throat but her grin had Brittany laughing.

* * *

"You look absolutely beautiful B" Brittany wore a simple yet elegant low cut blue dress that accentuated her eyes and showed off her long legs.

"As do you, my lady" she reached for Santana's hand twirling her around as they both giggled. Santana also opted for a low cut dress, black and fitting to her curves. They walked to Breadstix hand in hand, sharing stories of the past month. Entering the restaurant they found that they were the last to arrive, everyone smiling when they see the couple holding hands.

Sam stands and Santana immediately lets go of Brittany's hand to hug him "Thank you for taking care of my girl" she whispers in his ear

"You're welcome Santana," slightly taken back from the thank you **the** Santana Lopez had given him, two words that hardly leave her mouth for anyone but Brittany "I'm glad I got her to smile" at this Santana ruffles his hair.

She greets Tina, Artie, Sugar and Blaine with quick hellos. After a moment's hesitation and glancing at a widely smiling Brittany, she hugs them too. They order dinner and exchange pleasantries of how everyone is doing.

"You're both looking very happy" Tina remarks, a smile on her face.

"We are. Very happy" Brittany replies quickly.

"So Santana will we be seeing you more often around here" Blaine asks.

Santana glances at her girlfriend whose smile faltered a bit at Blaine's question and she squeezes Brittany's hand taking a moment to think as they haven't had this conversation yet. Santana takes a slightly shaky breath "I hope so. I mean, there will be times when I am busy but I'm gonna try my hardest to come back more"

"And I'm going to visit you when I can, if you'll have me" Santana's eyes crinkle at Brittany's words. She doesn't say anything she just cups Brittany's face and pulls her in for a sweet kiss.

"Oh my god you two are so freaking adorable!" Sugar squeals bouncing in her seat. Santana rolls her eyes and is about to make a snarky remark when she feels Brittany nudge her in the ribs.

By the time they had eaten their food and laughed at Sam doing several impersonations of various lines from films, the karaoke stage was set up. Brittany placed a kiss on Santana's cheek and was standing quicker than you could say unicorn. She grabbed Sam's hands dragging him up and toward the stage. Santana's eyebrows rose slightly but she figured it was just a thank you to Sam. When the strum of the guitar came in and Brittany started singing, Santana's mind started to click.

_I wish I, was strong enough,_

_To lift, not one, but both of us,_

_Someday I will be strong enough,_

_To lift, not one, but both of us_

This was Brittany's way of saying sorry. Brittany's acknowledgement that they both have to put in the effort to make their relationship last. Brittany's promise that they would get through this. Brittany's promise of love. Brittany's way of saying, you are my past, present and most importantly future. She could barely hear Sam rapping, having locked eyes with Brittany but she knew Sam was also promising that he would be there for the both of them. Santana only moved when Brittany was closing out the song, pulling her off the stage and into the hug whispering several I love yous into her ear.

Whilst the glee club sung their hearts out, Santana found she was surprisingly content. These people were like her second family and although it was not the same without the others, she had a good time. Santana also entertained herself by playing footsies with Brittany and seeing how far she could move her hand up Brittany's thigh before she stopped her. Deciding she would sing, she placed a chaste kiss on Brittany's lips and made her way to the stage.

"Hi um, I'll be singing a stripped version of Mine and this is dedicated the most beautiful woman I know, Brittany"

Brittany was already in tears by the end of the second chorus. Sam put his arm around her shoulder as if knowing she would need someone to lean into as the next words left Santana's mouth.

_And I remember that fight, 2.30am_

_When everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

Brittany remembered everything about that day clearly.

_It was in the dark of the Lopez lounge, late at night when Santana finally cracked. "Why didn't you tell me Brittany!" Santana practically yelled as Brittany flinched._

_"I didn't want you to worry. I needed to be there for you" tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she hesitantly reached out to Santana._

_"I can look out for myself, god dammit" Santana spat out, regretting the words as soon as they came out._

_Brittany was about to reply when Santana started speaking again. This time in a lower voice "Do you know what happens now? You have to stay here for another year and me I don't know what the hell I'm going to do. I don't know what I will do without you" and for the first time in a while Santana found it hard to keep eye contact with Brittany. Santana ran outside, collapsing onto the soft grass before she could say anything that would hurt Brittany._

_Braced myself for the goodbye cause that's all I've ever known,_

_Then you took me by surprise,_

_You said I'll never leave you alone_

_Santana felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her waist "Santana, I'm never going to leave you. You understand that, right? No matter what happens today, tomorrow and everyday after that, I'll never leave you. I promise"_

_Santana sniffled "I would've helped you Britt"_

_Brittany wiped at the tear trails on Santana's face placing soft kisses across her cheek "I know and I'm sorry"_

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water and every time I look at you, it's like the first time,_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter,_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Brittany spent the rest of that night and into the early hours of the morning making Santana smile with memories the two had shared together._

_Hold on, make it last,_

_Hold on, never turn back,_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Brittany told Santana how she wouldn't be here without her and how much she loved her._

_Do you believe it?_

_We're gonna make it now,_

_And I can see it,_

_I can see it now_

Brittany was brought back to the present as she felt Santana slip back into the booth wrapping an arm around her and holding tightly. Brittany had told her that night that she saw them getting married, having two kids and growing old together. The song told her that Santana finally saw their future together. Brittany didn't care that they were in a room filled with people as she kissed Santana with everything she had.

They made their way out the restaurant after saying their goodbyes, only to find it had started raining "Do you wanna catch a cab, babe" Santana asked.

"No" Brittany simply stated, shaking her head.

"It's practically pouring Britty, we'll get soaked" Santana whined.

Brittany pouted and Santana knew that she would indeed be walking back to her house in the rain. Brittany stopped them suddenly just before getting to the Lopez house.

"Dance with me?"

Santana smiled putting her arms around her girlfriend's neck as Brittany rested hers on Santana's hips. They swayed softly, gazing into each other eyes.

After awhile Santana started shivering and Brittany took this as her queue to intertwine their fingers together, pulling them both inside.

"S," Brittany paused, looking at Santana with a shy smile as Santana grinned back, silently prompting her to continue "I still like dancing with you the best"

"Good because you're stuck with me"

They both turned when they heard light footsteps coming towards them "Girls, did you have a good night?" Maribel inquired.

"Si, Mami" she said as she was going to give her mother a hug.

Maribel head tilted slightly as she spoke before Santana reached her "Wait, did you walk home in that weather"

Brittany nodded at Maribel's question as Santana placed a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. The older Lopez woman shook her head knowingly "Right, well I'm off to bed, just wanted to know you two got home okay"

Once they were alone again Santana looked into bright blue eyes "Let's get you out of that dress"

"Santana Lopez, are you trying to seduce me" Brittany asked as Santana winked at her.

Brittany was curled into Santana, head on her chest. Once their breathing finally evened out, Brittany could tell something was bothering Santana. As this was their last night together before Santana had to go back to Kentucky, she figured it was most likely that on Santana's mind.

Brittany spoke gently "I don't want you to go either"

Santana leaned down pressing a kiss to her forehead "How do you always know what I'm thinking"

Brittany shrugged "I'm Santana smart"

"You are smart, B"

"I'll miss you"

"Me too Britt, I always do when I'm not right beside you," Brittany smiled, they were both getting sleepy "I love you, always"

"I love you, forever" Brittany mumbled back before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**AN: Here's the questions 1. How would you like me to treat the time/distance in this fic? 2. Do you want to see any other particular characters or couples? 3. Do you want sexy times? I didn't write any because I thought I would ask you first. Also I haven't written anything like that before so it would be new territory. Having said that, I may be willing to try, if you guys like want it.**

**I would love any feedback. Hope you like this chapter. I don't know when I'll update next because I have exams coming up and I really need to study. Semester 1 wasn't very good for me so this is my chance to redeem myself. I'll write when I can though and if I have ideas that I just need to get out. I kind of have an idea for a part of the next chapter.**

**Oh yeah just want to point out that although Brittany has obviously failed in this fic, she didn't fail by a 0.0 grade point average because that is like the most ridiculous thing. I don't know what the American school grades are and such but just take it as she only just failed. Also if anyone wants to help me out with stuff like that, you are most welcome.**

**Sorry this note is so long... As you can see songs featured in this fic, I'm sure you all know what ones they are. If not: Both of Us by B.O.B. ft. Taylor Swift, Mine by Taylor Swift. Got a little theme going there :P**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey. Hi. Hello. Sorry this isn't a new chapter!**

**I just thought I should apologise for the spacing! I had it spaced, it just didn't work out when I posted my chapters. You'll have to imagine them. So I'll try and fix that.**

**So sorry! I suck at this. Can you tell, I'm new around here?**

**I'm also not very funny. I hope you are all having a great day. Anyways, going now. Oh I should say thanks! Thank you to everyone who has read/favourite/followed. I love you all. I hope you have enjoyed it so far.**


	4. The Way I Am

**AN: I'm sorry for how long this took me to get out! Writers block was the main issue and earlier I had exams (which went well, thankfully) and a trip away. This is kind of short but I wanted to get something out for you guys. This chapter was going to be longer but I kept getting frustrated with myself. However I have ideas for the next chapter so I'm hoping it'll come together for me. I'm hoping this is okay, I'm not terribly pleased with it.**

**The song is The Way I Am by Ingrid Michaelson**

**P.S. Britt totally turns Santana into a mushy sap. :P Oh and I still haven't worked out the spacing issue yet (that shit is frustrating, I literally spent hours trying to work it out and it wouldn't comply with me, sigh), I'll get there hopefully.**

* * *

Brittany presses feather light kisses across Santana's cheek, mouth, jaw and neck. She sucks lightly on Santana's pulse point.

Santana starts to move beneath her as Brittany says softly in a sing song voice "Wake up sleepy"

Brittany places more kisses on her plump lips, adding more pressure each time until she earns a response "Mm, Britty. Tis early" Santana mumbles.

"Saaaaaaaan, it's almost 9"

"Early," Santana pulls the blankets tighter around them "Can we just lay here".

Santana looks into Brittany's blue eyes and wonders how she will ever leave. Minutes pass as they silently stare at each other before Brittany asks almost inaudibly "Sing for me"

_If you were falling, then I would catch you  
You need a light, I'd find a match_

Santana sings softly as she plays with Brittany's hair. Brittany remembers the first time she heard this song.

_Cause I love the way you say good morning  
And you take me the way I am_

_Santana was humming the tune as they lay together in the Pierce's backyard. It was the summer when Santana didn't know if they were dating or not. Brittany's smile grew as she poked Santana silently urging her to let the words come out._

_If you are chilly, here take my sweater  
Your head is aching, I'll make it better_

_Santana asked Brittany if she had heard the song before and the taller girl shook her head. Santana insisted she had to listen to the song first._

_Cause I love the way you call me baby  
And you take me the way I am_

_Brittany stated the artist had a pretty voice before begging Santana to sing it. Santana finally complied when Brittany started to pout._

_I'd buy you Rogaine when you start losing all your hair  
Sew on patches to all you tear_

_Brittany had snuggled further into Santana and let her voice fill her ears and the vibrations to course across her body._

_Cause I love you more than I could ever promise  
And you take me the way I am  
You take me the way I am  
You take me the way I am_

_They spent the rest of the afternoon trading lazy kisses. All Brittany wanted was Santana._

Santana flipped them when she had finished singing, both of them grinning from ear to ear.

"I love you B"

"I love you too Tana"

Santana kissed her hard as Brittany nipped her bottom lip. Santana never had to think about it before opening her mouth and letting breathes mingle as tongues collided. The way she feels when she kisses Brittany, Santana knows she will never get used to it. It is the way her stomach flutters and the volts of excitement that pulsate through her body. Brittany is like a breath of fresh air and when they kiss they meld together. Santana would kiss Brittany forever if she could.

"We should get up" Brittany whispered against Santana.

"I don't want to"

"I know honey. Me either but we have to. You need to say goodbye to everyone"

Santana sighed and Brittany spoke softly again "I wish all my body needed was you so I could stay here with you forever"

"I'll come back more"

Brittany smiles "It's okay Santana. I'll be okay because even though it hurts without you, I'm in love with you and that makes me smile more than anything else"

Brittany gladly surrendered to her girlfriend's sweet kiss. They stayed in bed until they received a knock on the door from Santana's parents who told them it was well into the afternoon and insisted they eat before Santana had to leave.

As the girls walked down the hall and into the kitchen they were surprised by a buffet and Brittany's parents.

Santana nearly bowled Brittany's dad over with excitement "Mr P! I haven't seen you in ages!"

Brittany melted at the sight. She was so glad their families melded well together. So much love, it was more than she ever dreamed.

"Well I should be back for awhile now actually," Everyone grinned, Brittany's dad had to go away often on business trips but when he was here, he cherished his time with his family "Peanut" he spoke softly as he motioned for Brittany to join the hug.

"I've missed you Daddy" she says as he places a kiss on top of her head.

"Me too sweetheart, always do"

After a massive amount of food was consumed, conversation was flowing freely. Santana glanced around at everyone, smiling, happy. She squeezed Brittany's hand and gave a small smile, excusing herself.

Santana splashed her face with water. She did not want to cry any more, she did not want to leave. She sunk down leaning against the vanity. There was a knock on the door as Maribel slipped in. She sat next to her daughter and brought Santana into her arms. Santana buried her face in her mother's neck.

"Why does it hurt so much?" Santana barely manages to get out.

Maribel pulls back slightly looking her in the eyes "Because it's real," she points towards Santana's heart "Because in there it's real"

"Being a bitch was so much easier"

Maribel let out a soft chuckle "Baby girl you opened yourself up and look how happy you are. You have so many people that love you"

"I don't have anyone there" Although she had her roommate and a few others, it just was not the same. They did not know her, not the way her family and friends did.

"We aren't far away and you can always call" Maribel simply stated as she smoothed her daughter's hair.

"I'm not sure Mami… I'm not sure if this college is for me" Santana breathed out as she dropped her eyes to the ground.

"At least see out this semester and then see how you feel but baby I just want you to be happy. I love you" Maribel propped Santana's chin up so their eyes met.

"I love you too Mami" Santana replied giving her mother a tight squeeze.

Brittany opened the door, popping her head in as Maribel was getting up. Maribel squeezed Brittany's shoulder as they passed.

Brittany sat resting her head on Santana's shoulder "Sometimes I think it's my fault"

"B..." Santana intertwined their fingers "Never"

"If I had reached out… Your plans, our plans, I wrecked it all. If I wasn't so-"

"No. Don't say it. Brittany you aren't. You didn't wreck anything, plans change all the time. We have forever, you know that. Do you want to know what I love about you" Santana asked as she tucked some of Brittany's hair behind her ear.

Brittany smiled nodding "I love how big your heart is. I love your smile and how excited you get. I love those beautiful eyes. I love how patient you are. That pout that gets me every time, yeah I love that. I love how you look at me like I'm the best damn thing ever. I love how you make me feel. I love the way you think. I just… I love everything about you. I'm so in love with you, Brittany Susan Pierce I don't know what to do with myself half the time" Santana said grinning. Santana never felt better than when she was with Brittany, that feeling of being complete.

Brittany hummed "You are the sweetest," ghosting her lips over Santana's "I love you, Santana" Brittany cupped Santana's face bringing her into a sweet and deep kiss.

* * *

**AN: Me again. What the hell is glee at the moment huh? I don't watch anymore but I see it all over my tumblr, I just can't even with those writers. Those little shits. I mean can they not just be friends? I could rant forever... If anyone wants to keep me updated, feel free. Also if you want, come chat with me. Also I think it's finals for you Americans? I hope they are going well for you all.**


	5. Forever

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the late update. No excuses except for life even though I'm on holiday, my family is crazy and I've been dog walking and cleaning and Christmas shopping. It's just quite tiring.**

**Anyways I hope you like it. Merry Christmas! Hope you all have a good one.**

**I need names for Britt's parents. Also I tend to change tenses without noticing it, that is like the biggest thing I need to work on. So if you wanna point out anything in my writing go ahead.**

**And I'm sorry about the shit storm that is glee, they are destroying the characters... Sigh.**

**One more thing, my spacing is slightly different, just to see if it's any better. So far for ships appearing in this fic, I'm thinking Samcedes, Tike, Klaine, whatever Sugar and Artie's ship name is, Quick or Faberry (whatever you guys want, I really like the idea of mature Puck and Quinn but I also really like Faberry) or just those characters independently. Also hoping to fit Rory in here some way. Not sure if the new characters will make an appearance since I stopped watching... Any ideas or ships or anything, give me a yell. I did leave some questions back in the second chapter, you could answer, if you have time. Cheers, sorry for the long note...**

* * *

"Follow me babe" Brittany said as she grabbed Santana's hand. Santana did not respond, letting Brittany lead her.

"Britt, why are you taking me to the garage" Santana's face scrunching up in confusion. Brittany smiled as she held the door open for Santana. Santana's jaw dropped as she spotted her parents and heard the jingle of car keys.

"Catch" Alvaro Lopez exclaimed smiling as he threw the set of keys at her. Santana barely caught them before launching herself at her grinning parents.

"Oh my god," she squealed "Why" inspecting her set of keys and adding "When did you steal my keys"

"Well your Papi and I decided that it's more practical for you to have a car and since we don't use our old four wheel drive any more, we thought why not give it to you," Maribel laughed as she watched Santana patting her now new car "And I merely borrowed your keys while you were in the bathroom"

Santana hugged her parent's tightly "Thank you so much"

"You're welcome Mija and we already put your bag in the back so you are all set" Alvaro stated.

Brittany walked up and put her arms around Santana's middle, pressing a kiss to her cheek "I told the gang to come over soon so you can say goodbye. Come on let's test drive this baby"

"Enjoy it kids" Maribel smiled.

"Thanks again Mami," kissing her Mom on the cheek and then reaching up to press one to her father's "Papi. I love you both so much"

"We love you too Mija, now go have some fun" Alvaro said as he guided Maribel out of the garage leaving the girls alone.

"S, you know what this means" Brittany whispered in Santana's ear, sending a shiver down the smaller girl's spine.

"Mm, unmarked territory" Santana mumbled tilting her head upwards to connect their lips.

* * *

They end up in an open field not too far away. Wrapped up in a blanket amongst the long grass, they whisper sweet I love yous to each other as the car radio plays softly. The thing the two had learnt about love is that when it comes it hits you hard. It envelops and takes you over. It makes you go silly and it makes you smarter. You smile, laugh, cry, fight and make up. It is the best feeling because it encompasses everything and they know their kind of love is completely worth it. Content they lose track of time until they hear the buzzing of a phone.

Santana groans as Brittany answers her phone "Hey Sam, yeah. We will be there soon," hanging up and reaching for Santana's hand she softly says "We should get back now darling"

Santana buries herself in Brittany's neck placing kisses on her soft skin "Britt" lifting herself slightly so she could look into blue eyes.

"Mm"

Santana reached into her pocket "This is for you but you can't open it till I go, okay"

Brittany took the small envelope, playing with it for a few seconds before staring back into waiting dark brown eyes, responding "Okay"

Brittany rolled so she was hovering over Santana "I love you so very much. You're the most amazing person and I'm so glad I have you, you know that right" Santana's lips pull even further upward into a grin as she nods. Brittany leans down crashing their lips together in a moment of passion and she swears she feels the love coursing through both of them as Santana parts her lips letting Brittany's tongue slide against her own.

* * *

Santana parks on the side of the road and Brittany reluctantly takes her hand from Santana's thigh and slips out her door. She rounds to Santana's side opening her door for her.

"Such a gentlewoman, B" Santana says as she places a chaste kiss on her lips. Brittany pulls her inside, where everyone has gathered again.

"Hey guys" Santana greets Sam, Blaine, Tina, Sugar and Artie.

"Group hug" Blaine yells as he opens his arms. They all fall into it, forming that familiar closeness they all grew to love. It takes Santana back to all the times they performed in a competition, every time stronger, closer.

"God I miss this," they all stare at Santana "And if you dare repeat this to anyone, I will go all Lima Heights on your asses"

"Wouldn't dream of it" Artie replies and they all chuckle. They all pull back and Brittany squeezes Santana's waist.

"We got you something. It took a bit to put together but we wanted something to remind you of home" Tina said smiling.

"Yeah and we all love you" Sugar added.

"No matter how bad ass you are, we know you've had it hard too" Sam retrieved a lightly wrapped present and handed it to Santana. Santana stared at it, running her fingers over it until Brittany nudged her. She unwrapped it slowly revealing a leather cased photo album. Opening it to find the pages filled with photos of glee club, times they all hung out, school events, parties, personal snapshots.

Santana rubbed at her eyes, managing to get out a quiet "Thank you" she turned into Brittany and let out a few quiet sobs against her chest. Then they were all in another group hug, this one tight, closer, and full of love and support.

Towering Artie, Santana growls "Wheels please just grow some balls and go get Pink Princess over there"

"Eyebrows try and keep up with Britt's dancing," Santana studies Blaine for a minute "Also Kurt told me he **loves** it when you sing in your lowest register" She winks at him causing a blush to creep up his face.

"Girl Chang you whipped Boy Chang good, he never stops talking about you. I'm impressed but it nearly makes me vomit" The mixed look of disgust yet twisted sense of pride on Santana's face, makes Tina laugh.

"Trouty call Mercedes, she misses you, oh and you really should get that mouth of yours checked out, massive" she pats his cheek.

High fiving Sugar "Keep them in check"

"Alright, group hug" Santana states smiling.

"Wait, what about me" Brittany asks slightly pouting.

Santana turns to Brittany, pulling her close by her jacket collar "You my love, keep being perfect and dance circles around those fools. You know, you should sing more because you have the voice of an angel" Brittany grinned and Santana closed the distance between their lips. Santana hummed as Brittany deepened the kiss.

"Alright B, let's not get too carried away, we have a crowd" Santana whispers, reluctantly pulling back. They both turned to see their friends smirking at them and Santana's parents not too far away, talking amongst themselves. The pair crash into their friends laughing and hugging them.

"Take care of my girl" Santana orders, squeezing Brittany's hand just that wee bit tighter.

They all nod furiously, Sam stepping up and ruffling Santana's hair "You know it"

"We'll leave you to it then" Blaine adds with a kind smile. They all promise to see each other soon.

"I hate goodbyes" Santana says as she firmly hugs her mother.

"I know baby girl," Maribel pulls back brushing Santana's hair out her face "I'll miss you"

Santana smiles softly before tackling her dad "Papi"

"Mija I love you," Alvaro hugs her back just as tightly "Take care sweetheart"

"Always," she says. Santana sends them off back inside before her mother starts crying.

Brittany steps forward waiting for Santana's arms to open before she falls into them. They just hold each other, neither speaking as the minutes pass. Santana leans back slightly, moving her hand to cup Brittany's cheek, the other still having a firm hold on the small of her back. They look into each others eyes, a silent conversation passing through them. Brittany moves closer, Santana's prompt to kiss her. It starts slow and sweet until Santana moves her hand to the back of Brittany's neck, deepening the kiss. It is a mix of desperation and passion but full of love. Brittany nips on Santana's lower lip, pulling it and then pulling back to rest their foreheads together, to get some much needed air. Brittany quickly reconnects their lips in a series of sweet, chaste kisses as her tears start falling.

"Don't cry baby, I hate it when you cry" Santana mumbles wiping at Brittany's cheeks but it does not stop her own tears starting to form.

Brittany steps back and opens the car door for Santana "Get in, before I never let you go"

Santana links their hands bringing them up to her lips, kissing Brittany's hand before she squeezes it and lets go, hopping into her car. She winds down her window, trying to smile herself as she says "Smile baby cause you got a cute one and I'll be seeing you soon enough"

"Not soon enough" Brittany stammers sadly, leaning through the window, grabbing Santana's hands and playing with them.

"I know. Hey babe," Santana slightly raises her voice capturing Brittany's gaze "You are going to rock that play"

It gets Brittany to giggle remembering their rehearsing of it. Brittany kisses her again, long and hard, whispering against her lips "I love you San"

"I love you too Britt Britt" Santana whispers back placing kisses all over Brittany's face.

"Forever" Brittany states with a force of certainty.

"Forever," Santana echoed back straight away, nuzzling their noses together Santana reminds Brittany "Don't forget the envelope"

"Go," Brittany prompts, letting go of Santana's hands so she can turn the engine on "Drive safe and call me when you get there"

"Always" Santana gives her one last passionate kiss. Brittany takes a few steps back allowing Santana to accelerate. Brittany stands on the street, toying with the envelope in her pocket until she cannot see Santana anymore.

Brittany opens the envelope pulling out a small card. She traces over Santana's loopy writing, reading it.

_B,_

_You are the love of my life. Go to the place where we first kissed._

_S xx_

Brittany smiled before slipping the card back into her pocket. Easy, Brittany thought as she ran in the direction of her house. Brittany made her way down the path of her back yard, stopping in front of her childhood tree house. Brittany only went to her tree house now occasionally, when she needed to get away. It was her own place, to remember and to imagine. Brittany easily climbed up, her jaw dropping at the sight. Simple yet elegant and so Santana. A single red rose lying next to a small black jewellery box and another card. Brittany shuffles over, picking up the rose and smelling it before reaching for the card.

_Brittany,_

_I knew you would pick up the card first, so don't be alarmed at the box. I'm not proposing, not yet anyway. You are so special to me B. You are the only one that has always been there for me. You get me. You're the sweetest person and I am so so lucky to get to be the one that gets to hold you in my arms. In every way, you are a genius Britt. You have got to believe that. You'll take this world by storm someday soon._

_I brought you here for a reason. Our first kiss, it may have started before that moment but it's when it first clicked for me. I was so scared but I had never felt anything so right before until our lips touched. You are always so gentle and soft with me, just like you were back then. I'm sorry I ran out on you and for how long I made you wait. I'm glad you did wait though and for your gentle pushes because I am so proud to call you my girlfriend._

_So when ever you feel sad or you miss me, hold onto my gift and call me._

_Yours Always,_

_Santana_

_P.S. I love you xxxx_

Brittany had tears streaming down her face again but she was grinning. Santana always had the best ways of surprising her. Brittany knew they could get through anything because her love for Santana grew stronger each day. Brittany twirled the rose and read the words again. She did indeed remember the day they first kissed.

_Brittany and Santana were sitting inside the tree house, trading secrets and stories until a comfortable silence fell over them. Brittany shuffled closer to Santana so their thighs were touching. Brittany had read all the fairytales and she was sure that hers and Santana's friendship was special. The kind of special that was a thousand times better than any fairytale. So she did not hesitate when she caught Santana's eye, leaning in, she kissed her. Her eyes fluttered closed, it was soft and quick yet Brittany thought it was her new favourite feeling. When Brittany opened her eyes, Santana's clearly showed a story of shock and before she could catch up with what was happening, Santana was standing up and quickly escaping the tree house. Brittany stumbled after her. Santana ran through the Pierces house, grabbing her bag along the way. Brittany was hot on Santana's heels but before she could reach her, she ran into her mom. _

_"Mom, I have to get to San" Brittany's voice was laced with urgency._

_"Leave her be for awhile, Sweetie. She looked pretty upset, what happened" Brittany's mother asked gently._

_Brittany did not even have to think before she told her mom she had kissed Santana. Her mom drew her into a tight and whispered "Its okay" over and over as Brittany's body began to shake. She lifted Brittany's chin "You know, Sweetie, you have a special friend there. I think you two will just be fine. Now, go pick her a flower and take it to her later on"_

Brought back from the memory by the presence of the box had Brittany's heart beating faster. She took the box in her hand, staring at it for a moment before she flipped the lid. The box held a silver heart shaped locket. Brittany ran her fingertips over it, admiring the crystal blue in the middle. She knew Santana had picked it purposely to match her eyes. Brittany opened the locket to see the photo Santana had took while holding Brittany in her arms on the couch on a lazy Sunday afternoon. It was one of her favourite photos of them. Their smiles could not be any bigger, a picture of love. Brittany reaches for her phone, typing with slightly shaking fingers.

**To: San 3 xx**

**I don't know what to say. You're beautiful in every way. The duck to my unicorn. I love you and I miss you already! B xxxxx**

Santana pulls over as soon as she hears her phone buzz. She giggles at the message before dialling Brittany.

"I love you" Brittany breathes out.

"Mm, we should start all our calls like that"

"That could be arranged"

"You're doing that cute grin that I love"

"San… Do you have magical powers"

Santana chuckled "Just for you, B"

"It's beautiful Santana"

Santana hummed "I'm glad you like it"

"I love it. We make a cute couple"

"And hot"

Brittany smirked "And sexy"

"The best"

"Better than everyone else"

"Babe I should probably keep going before it gets too dark. I dislike the dark without you"

"I know, drive safe. You're my perfect thing, I loooove you" Brittany drew out the word through a smile.

"I love you too, darling. I wish I could kiss you right now"

"Me too. Now, go"

"I wanna turn back around and drive straight to you"

"Santana" Brittany's voice was stern.

"Okay, okay. I love you" Santana surrendered and hung up.

Brittany skipped into the house, greeted by her Dad sipping a coffee at the kitchen counter.

"Daddy, could you put this on for me"

"Of course, Peanut" He took the locket, inspecting the front before clasping it behind Brittany's neck. Brittany opened it to show him the photo "It's beautiful, Santana did well"

Brittany laughs "50 bucks says she asks for your permission before she proposes to me"

"It's on," they shook on it "But what if you propose first"

Brittany thought about it for a minute "Possible but Santana is always surprising me"

* * *

**AN: RIP to the Newtown victims. It's truly sad. My heart goes out to the families and to all you Americans. And everyone having a difficult time at the moment, what ever that may be.**


	6. Surprises

**AN: I haven't updated in ages! I'm sorry. It's just life. You are going to have to be patient with me, while I have some things planned, I tend to just go with the flow so it takes longer for me to get it out I guess.**

**Hey thanks to everyone that has reviewed and given input and liked and favourited! I really appreciate it and your comments always make me grin. I owe you all a coffee! And thank you to the person who helped me with spacing. I tried it out so hoping it works. **

**Rating change to M for well you know what ;) Heh. About that I just wanna say it, it all just kind of came out and seemed to flow when I wrote it so I hope it's okay. I have absolutely no experience.**

* * *

Santana sits in the library, her head stuck in books as she knuckles down on her study. Santana and Brittany had not seen each other in a couple of weeks as they were both too busy to see each other but always made time for phone calls and Skype dates. Santana's concentration often faltered with thoughts of her girl flooding her mind. After taking a few notes, already sick of it, she pulls out her phone to check for messages.

**From Q: **

**Hey S, what's up?**

Santana hits reply, tapping away.

**To Q:**

**Hitting the books. You?**

**From Q:**

**About to go on a date with Puck.**

Santana's jaw drops.

**To Q:**

**WHAT? SINCE WHEN?**

**From Q:**

**A couple of months… Before you go all Lima Heights, we decided to keep it quiet. We've been taking it slow.**

**To Q:**

**I'm still going to go Lima Heights, make no mistake. Still why didn't you tell me? I'm happy for you, really. Is Puck in New Haven? Can I tell Britt?**

**From Q:**

**Slow down Lopez. Like I said taking it slow and we are just getting to know each other again. He's matured a lot. Puck's in Boston but we see each other regularly. And that means a lot S. Of course you can, I'd never ask you to keep something from her. I have to go, we'll talk soon, yeah? Love you! Xo**

**To Q:**

**We have a lot of catching up to do Fabray! Love you too xo**

Santana smiles as she decides to compose a new message.

**To: Puck**

**Puckerman! We need to talk. If you hurt her again, I'll castrate you.**

Not even a minute later she got a reply.

**From: Puck**

**Four words a man never wants to hear. I got it Lopez. I really love her.**

She smiles even bigger, knowing Puck is a real gentleman at heart. Santana packs up her stuff, deciding to study back at her room so she could call Brittany. By the time she got back to her room, she had two new messages from Quinn.

**From Q: **

**Be nice to my man, San.**

**From Q:**

**Ha! That rhymed.**

Santana could not help but laugh herself.

**To Q:**

**You're a dork Q.**

Santana retrieves her room key from her bag but upon trying the handle realises the door was not locked. She shrugs, her roommate was probably in. As soon as she steps in, Santana was suddenly pushed back and pinned against the door. Going on pure instinct, she was just about ready to knee whoever it was in the crotch but then her eyes met sparkling blue.

"BRITT" Santana all but yelled before lowering her voice "What are you doing here"

"Visiting you, silly," Brittany grins "Now, kiss me" Brittany commands, moving closer, succeeding in getting Santana to forget all coherent thoughts.

Santana complies and they met half way. Santana leads the kiss, swiping her tongue against Brittany's bottom lip to which Brittany parts her lips straight away. Santana dominated, massaging Brittany's tongue with her own. It was soft and passionate, the perfect pace for both girls. Brittany moves one of her hands under Santana's shirt, caressing Santana's skin with her fingers while her other hand stayed in its place on the door. They kissed until they desperately needed air.

Gasping and very turned on, Santana chases Brittany's lips and whispers against them in a husky tone "Bed" Brittany moves her hands to Santana's lower back and ass, hoisting her as Santana wraps her legs around Brittany's middle. Santana kisses a trail down Brittany's neck, sucking lightly as Brittany carries her. Brittany cannot suppress the moan that escapes her lips just before she places Santana on the bed. Brittany hovers over Santana, supporting herself with her hands on either side of Santana's head. Brittany moves so their lips are just inches apart. They lock eyes, sparking another of their silent conversations.

Brittany kisses Santana's lips ever so softly "You're so beautiful San"

It was moments like these that had Santana blushing and she felt like the most loved person on Earth. She scrunches her face up in the way Brittany adores. They hold eye contact, happiness written all over both their faces, leaning down Brittany nuzzles their noses together.

"And you are the sexiest, most gorgeous woman with a rocking body that I get to run my hands all over" Santana replies running her hands over Brittany's pale toned stomach and watching her eyes darken. Brittany sits up so she is straddling Santana. Santana follows tugging at the hem of Brittany's shirt. Brittany lifts her arms as Santana brings it up and over her head, discarding it on the floor. Santana leans down and peppers kisses against Brittany's collarbone, mumbling about how she has missed this. Brittany hums in agreement as Santana reaches behind Brittany's back and unclips the clasp of her bra. Brittany lets it fall down her arms, throwing it haphazardly somewhere as Santana guides her to lie down. Santana kisses her deeply as her hand wanders down Brittany's body.

"San, way too many clothes" Brittany moans between kisses. Santana stops what she is doing and rips the clothes from her own body as fast as she can, not wanting to waste a second more. Brittany watches almost drooling at the sight of Santana naked. It always stuns Brittany, the pure beauty of the woman. She reached out, dragging her nails down Santana's arms. She does this until Santana cannot take it anymore. Santana kisses every inch she could reach of Brittany's body. Brittany wriggles trying to get her belt undone on her jeans, whining in frustration when she cannot quite get it. Brittany whimpers when Santana takes her lips off her body. Santana helps Brittany, finally getting her pants off and her underwear closely following. Brittany brings Santana back down, pressing their bodies close as she kisses her slowly. Brittany can feel Santana's heart pounding, mimicking her own. She smiles as they kiss and in one quick motion, Brittany flips them.

Santana catches Brittany's gaze, losing herself in blue eyes, neither girl wanting to look away. Brittany tucks loose strands of dark brown hair behind Santana's ear and they both whisper I love you at the same time. Brittany giggles and Santana grins, both in sync as always. Brittany begins trailing her kisses down Santana's body. She stops at Santana's magnificent breasts. Licking around one and taking the hardened nipple in her mouth. Santana moans loudly and Brittany revels in the sound as she sucks harder. Brittany's hand massages the breast that is not getting attention from her mouth. Brittany switches her ministrations to give each one an equal amount of love. "Britt" Santana's voice sounding strangled, Brittany knows exactly what Santana wants. Brittany moves up slightly as she leaves kisses on Santana's collarbone and up the curve of her shoulder. Brittany sucks hard on Santana's neck, sure enough to leave a mark come morning, her hand making a path down past Santana's breasts and stomach. Santana gasps as Brittany's fingers run through her folds. Brittany smirks as her fingers meet slick heat. Santana pulls Brittany's mouth to her own as Brittany slips a finger inside her. Their kiss is sloppy but sweet. Santana broke the kiss panting but held Brittany close, their foreheads together as Brittany rocked into her.

"B, fuck" Santana drew out low and husky as Brittany slipped in another finger. Santana's hips move upwards as she searches for more friction. Brittany smiles placing kisses on Santana's lips, Brittany loves the way Santana's body reacts to her touch. Brittany teases her, circling Santana's clit once with her thumb and moving her fingers faster. Santana's hands grab at Brittany's back, desperately wanting her close as she got closer to the edge. Brittany watches Santana as her fingers keep up a pace. Santana's eyes are dark, hooded with lust and her mouth hanging open as she moans. Brittany presses her thumb hard against Santana's sweet spot as she kisses Santana hard. Santana's walls start clenching against Brittany's fingers. Brittany pulls back to watch her, she loves watching Santana let go of everything. Brittany thought herself lucky to be the one to get past Santana's walls and to her feelings. One more thrust and Santana screams out Brittany's name as her head falls back in pure ecstasy. Brittany helps Santana ride out the waves and come back down from her high.

Santana snuggles into the crook of Brittany's neck as she pulls the sheets over them "B that was amazing"

Brittany lets out a content hum in agreement "I've missed you"

"Me too" Santana replies without missing a beat as she tangles their legs together. Santana suddenly remembered what she was going to call Brittany about earlier before she was pleasantly surprised. "Hey Britt, guess what" Santana asks as she trails her finger over her girlfriend's collarbone.

"You want to go another round" Brittany smiles down at her, placing a kiss on her head.

Santana chuckles "Well yeah that too but actually I just found out that Quinn and Puck are dating"

"What, since when" Brittany asks but with a smile that said she always knew they would get back together.

"Exactly what I said and a couple of months apparently"

"They're cute together"

"Yeah" Santana agrees giving Brittany a quick kiss against her neck, "Wait so how did you get in here" Santana looks curiously at Brittany.

"Your roommate, she's nice" Brittany says as she runs her fingers through Santana's hair.

Just then they hear a key in the lock causing both girls to move impossibly closer. In comes a tall girl with beautiful light brown locks, textbooks in hand and glasses on.

"Speak of the devil" Santana mutters.

The girl looks up stopping in her tracks "Oh shit sorry. I should have known," she says grinning "You know I could go and crash in one of the other girls' room if you want some privacy tonight" She offers as she drops her books on her bed.

"Lana, I wouldn't ask you to do that" Santana replies.

"I'm offering and besides the amount of talking you do about Brittany, I reckon you could use some time alone" Lana smiles softly at the pair.

"Aw San, you talk about me" Brittany coos and places a chaste kiss on Santana's lips.

"She's the only one who will listen to me go on about you" Santana admits hiding her head.

"Seriously, all the time" Lana giggles.

Brittany starts shuffling around, Santana raises her eyebrows and Lana quickly turns around stuttering slightly "I might just get going guys"

"No wait," Brittany's words coming out fast as she dresses "You can turn around, I'm fully clothed, I promise," Brittany walks up to Lana opening her arms a bit asking for a hug "Thank you" she whispers hoping to convey her deeper meaning as Lana accepts the hug.

"You are right, she's a great hugger," Lana winks at Santana, grabbing some of her belongings "Nice to meet you Brittany" She smiles, leaving the two girls alone again.

Santana snakes her hands around Brittany's middle, cuddling into her back "Hey Britt Britt, why don't we go out"

"With your body up against me right now, you might have to convince me" Brittany smirks, turning in Santana's arms.

"Mm plenty of time for that babe, I was thinking we could go to the student bar later, they do karaoke"

"Anything as long as it's with you but right now I want you to make love to me" Brittany kisses Santana hard and guides her hand under the waist band of her underwear. Santana smiles into the kiss, she is sure she will never tire of this.

* * *

"B, zip me"

Brittany slides the zip up slowly and takes Santana's hands, twirling her "You look gorgeous" Santana opted for a simple red dress while Brittany went for a flowery one.

Santana grins "Always the sweetest"

Brittany quickly pecks Santana's lips as they hear a knock at the door "Expecting someone" Brittany wonders.

Santana shakes her head walking towards the door. Santana is surprised for the second time when she finds Quinn and Puck at her door.

"Q" Santana wraps her arms around Quinn's middle, the pair having one of their squishy hugs.

"Looking smoking ladies" Puck comments as he gives Brittany a big bear hug.

"Puckie, I've missed you" Brittany breathes out.

"Same here, Britt" Puck replies smiling like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Puck put my lady down" Santana orders as she goes to hug him, "How are you here"

"Well you see S, it's very simple. We got on a plane and it flew us here" Quinn retorts before Brittany squeezes her half to death. It makes Brittany giggle, earning a prod in the arm from Santana. Quinn whispers something in Brittany's ear as she hugs her again which makes Brittany smile widely.

Santana tilts her head curiously noticing the interaction "Ha. Ha. Q, very funny"

"We arrived this afternoon and I knew B was going to surprise you so Puck decided to take me out for dinner while we waited to surprise you ourselves"

"Yeah waited while you got your sweet lady loving on" Puck smirks.

Quinn smacks his arm as Santana glares at him.

"San was really-" Before Brittany can finish her sentence Quinn interrupts "Do tell me where you were getting ready to go"

"The student bar and you two are coming with" Santana guides them out quickly before locking the door.

Brittany intertwines her fingers with Santana's as they walk. Santana smiles lopsidedly and motions to the other couple who also have their hands locked together.

Puck gives Quinn a quick kiss which does not go unnoticed "Puckerman's finally been tamed" Santana chuckles.

"Speak for yourself Lopez"

"Have been for a long time now" Santana tries giving them her signature smirk but the corners of her mouth pull up instinctively when it comes to Brittany.

Brittany leans down and whispers in Santana's ear "You're so hot when you say things like that"

Santana shivers and turns, pulling Brittany's face towards her so she can kiss the girl. They lose themselves in the moment and the kiss starts getting heated until Quinn interrupts "Come on guys keep it in your pants"

"For now at least" Santana winks and Quinn rolls her eyes.

They are all content to walk the rest of the way in silence just enjoying being in each others company as the sun sets. Santana wonders where they will be in five years time. They have all grown together so much she just hopes they will stay as close as they are now. Through out glee club and beyond they all learned from each other. They formed unbreakable bonds through all the fights, tears and smiles. They learned to accept and make decisions. Most importantly they learnt how to love. In their hearts they are more like family than anything else. Santana squeezes Brittany's hand and leans up to press a kiss to her cheek. Brittany gives her the, what was that for look but grins all the same. Santana just grins back. She knows she has the most precious love and she will never let go.

* * *

**AN: How are we all feeling about the last episode? I really just don't enjoy glee any more... I used to and it's kind of sad that it has turned crappy (to put it nicely). Also what are your thoughts on the whole Quinntana thing?**

**P.S. I would love to know what you think about this chapter. I was nervous to put this out there. And I hope you're all having a good year so far. I moved into my flat so that's been pretty exciting and uni is going to be starting soon. Hopefully this will be good year.**

**Oh yeah, if there is anything you wanna see in this fic just shout out yeah cause I am writing this for you guys. In that thought there are two songs that you should check out because one my feature in the next chapter and I want to know what one you'd like to see more. They are both by The XX. Angels or Our Song. Go check them out, it's your choice, if you want to give some input.**


	7. Stars

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile and that this is a shorter chapter. I've been busy with uni. The song in this chapter is called Faster by Matt Nathanson. I really miss my Brittana on screen :( Stick your hand up if I owe you a coffee, seriously though if you ever find yourself in my part of NZ I will buy you a coffee. Anyways hope you enjoy. If you have any feedback, you know what to do (you'd be surprised to know how much it can help someone to write) :)**

* * *

Santana walks back to their table near the bar, setting the four beers down. Quinn gives her a quizzical look.

"I have my ways" Santana laughs.

"Saaaaan" Brittany draws out her name and narrows her eyes at the girl.

"No babe, nothing like that I promise" Santana sits on the bar stool, placing her hand on Brittany's thigh. Santana leans into her girlfriend and whispers in her ear "I love you. You and only you, forever"

Brittany smiles, kissing Santana's nose "I love you too"

"You guys are way too cute" Quinn mutters.

"Shut up and drink your beer Fabray," Santana stares at Puck "And what the hell are you doing in Boston"

"I'm just the best looking police recruit cop in training" Puck replies as Quinn grins at him.

"No way" Santana breathes out.

"Shouldn't you be abiding by the law" Brittany wonders aloud, staring at the drink in his hand. Santana lets out a laugh and kisses Brittany's cheek. Puck opens and closes his mouth a few times as Quinn giggles, squeezing his bicep.

Puck shrugs "What happens in Kentucky stays in Kentucky, right"

Brittany thinks for a second before replying "I thought it was Vegas"

"It is B. He means it the same way" Quinn pipes up and Brittany nods, muttering a quiet oh.

A few drinks and a lot of laughs later, Santana fixes her eyes on a guy that keeps staring at Brittany. Brittany follows her line of sight as the guy approaches.

"Hey ladies can I buy you a drink"

Puck snorts "Look dude, these girls are taken. Take my advice, you should introduce yourself"

"No offence _dude_, but I know how to score"

"Clearly not" Santana speaks, rolling her eyes.

The guy puts his hand on the table, incredibly close to where Brittany is resting her own hand. Santana tenses moving forward as Brittany flinches a little before meeting his dark eyes "You should leave before my girlfriend goes all LimaHeights on you"

He smirks "Oh okay, I can work with that"

Santana loses it, shoving him hard in the chest making him stumble and trip over a chair.

"You son of bitch, keep talking and I'll tie you up to a tree by your balls" Santana growls.

"Blondie with your body, you could do so much better than this"

Santana does not even care that she is in a crowed bar as she launches her fist at his face. Brittany quickly runs over, putting her arms around Santana's middle and carrying her away as security throws the guy out. Santana struggles until she realises it is Brittany holding her.

Brittany holds her tightly whispering in her ear "Baby, he's not worth it"

Brittany's touch and her words calm Santana instantly. Brittany places a kiss on Santana's head turning the girl in her arms. Santana wriggles her arms around Brittany's waist, snuggling into her chest as her breathing evens out. Puck and Quinn watch them with a knowing look and make their way towards them as the barmaid walks over.

"Santana, I know he provoked you but if you pull a stunt like that again, I'll have to kick you out too"

"He deserved it" Santana mumbles against Brittany's chest.

"I can't disagree" The barmaid smiles as she heads back behind the bar.

"You okay S" Quinn asks.

"Yeah Q, I'm good"

"Here get this down ya" Puck says as he hands Santana a shot.

Santana takes it and then looks up at Brittany, tightening her hold on her slightly "Have I ever told you that you're the best"

Brittany grins "I think you might have mentioned it," she chastely kisses Santana "How about we sing"

"Sounds perfect B" Santana replies.

Quinn shoves them towards the stage yelling after them "Just don't make it too mushy"

Santana turns and pokes her tongue out as Puck pulls Quinn into his lap.

Brittany bounces on the stage excitedly "Let's sing one of our favourites"

Santana looks at the girl in awe for a moment, wondering how there could be such a perfect human being. She leans up to Brittany's ear and whispers. Brittany pulls back and nods eagerly. Brittany goes to grab the microphone but before she can, Santana pulls her back by the hand and gives her a sweet kiss. It takes Brittany by surprise but she loves it and she loves how far Santana has come since the past year. As the beat starts Santana mouths I love you at Brittany before raising the microphone to her lips. Brittany's heart thumps, she is pretty sure her favourite thing is listening to Santana sing.

_You're so delicious, you're so soft_

_Sweet on the tip of my tongue_

_You taste like sunlight_

_And strawberry bubble gum_

Santana sings, smiling right at Brittany.

_You bite my lip, you spike my blood_

_You make my heart beat faster_

Brittany's whole body is alive and beaming as she sings right back to Santana.

_Own me, you own, you rattle my bones_

_You turn me over and over till I can't control myself_

_Make me a liar, yeah, one big disaster_

_You make my heart beat faster_

Quinn and Puck both have big cheesy grins on their faces as they watch them sing. Quinn loves seeing them so happy. She remembers the first time Santana tentatively approached her and finally admitted her love for Brittany. She remembers the way Santana's eyebrows furrowed at her reaction, the smile that pulled at her lips. She watched them push and pull even when they thought no one knew. Quinn is glad they finally got it together because their love gave her so much hope when she was lonely.

_It's the way you swell, slow_

_Pushing right out your seams_

_It's the way you smile, baby_

_When you've got me on my knees_

The way Brittany moves thoroughly hypnotises Santana and she wonders when she got so lucky. The biggest regret she has is not letting herself love sooner.

_You're all night noise, you're sirens howl_

_You make my heart beat faster_

_Own me, you own, you rattle my bones_

_You turn me over and over till I can't control myself_

_Make me a liar, yeah one big disaster_

_Cause you make my heart beat faster_

They pull Puck and Quinn up to join them. They quickly have everyone on their feet and dancing.

_'Cause I jump back, crash, I crawl_

_I beg and steal, I follow you_

_Yeah, you own me_

_And you make my heart beat faster, faster_

_Faster, faster_

_I can't get enough because it's on like_

_I guess this world is over to me_

Brittany adores the way Santana brings the rasp into her voice and she honestly wonders why the woman she loves is not getting paid to do this.

_You own me, you own, you rattle my bones_

_You turn me over and over till I can't control myself_

_Make me a liar, yeah, one big disaster_

_You make my heart beat faster_

They hug so tightly afterwards, grinning ear from ear as the whole bar applauds them.

Santana whispers in her ear "I couldn't do this without you" Brittany ponders that, giving Santana a sweet kiss.

* * *

"What are your plans now" Quinn asks sweetly.

"I'm a take Britts here somewhere special," Santana grins at Brittany, squeezing her hand "When do you head off"

"Tomorrow night. Do you want us to walk you anywhere" Puck asks as he tightens his hold on Quinn.

"It's usually pretty safe around here so we'll be alright and I have my phone. Besides I can always go all Lima Heights" Santana smirks.

"Totally" Brittany agrees as Puck nods.

"Catch up before we go" Quinn wonders.

"You know it" Santana gives them both hugs as does Brittany.

"I love you guys" Brittany slightly raises her voice as they watch Quinn and Puck head off together hand in hand.

"Love you too Britt" They say in unison as they glance back.

"Britt you're shivering" Santana says furrowing her brow as she leads the girl to their destination.

"I'm alright" Brittany smiles like she is but Santana does not miss the way her eyes hint otherwise.

"Here take this" Santana offers as she shrugs the jacket from her own shoulders.

"San," Brittany's face crinkles, she is not quite sure that she will ever get used to how sweet Santana can be "But now you'll be cold"

Santana helps Brittany into the jacket, shaking her head "I have you"

Brittany can feel the tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. She feels like the happiest person on the plant and seeing Santana feel that way too makes her heart squeeze in the best way possible.

"B" Santana whispers as she reaches up wiping the pad of her thumb at Brittany's eyes. She presses kisses all over Brittany's face until she has the girl giggling.

"I love you" Brittany says.

"I love you too Brittany S. Peirce," Santana kisses her deeply before pulling back "Come on, I want to show you something"

"Lay back" Santana prompts Brittany who is looking a bit confused.

Brittany lies between Santana legs, resting her head against Santana's chest.

"Look up" Santana speaks again.

Brittany takes a sharp breath in "Santana... It's so pretty"

Santana grins, wrapping herself around Brittany. They lay there for a while in silence looking up at the stars. This spot gives them a particularly clear view of the sky, Santana had found it quite soon after moving to Kentucky. They used to do this when they were younger back in Lima. Brittany would point out random shapes the stars made, making Santana laugh before Santana would nudge her to get the real astronomy facts. Santana is the only one that knows that Brittany loves the sky and everything in it. Brittany would read any book she could get her hands on about the stars, planets and anything to do with the sky. Brittany loves that Santana gets her and she knows that no one else could come close to knowing her like Santana does.

Brittany breaks the silence "Do you ever thought about New York"

Santana catches Brittany eyes and softly whispers "Occasionally"

"It's okay S. You know I'd be okay if you decided to go there"

"Britt Britt, it's so much further away" Santana's voice strains.

"I want you to live your dream, you should be as happy with what you're doing as you are with me," Brittany pauses for a moment, Santana's about to protest but before she can Brittany carries on "You know I got a call from Mike the other day. He was telling me all about Julliard and it sounds so amazing Santana. He told me I should visit and check it out. He thinks I would have a really good chance of getting in if I keep my grades up" Brittany explains with a glint in her eye.

"If it's what you want B, you know I'll help you with your work and application. I don't want you to do this for anyone but yourself" Santana smiles as she runs her fingers through Brittany's hair.

"I do San. I really do and if you're there too, it's just a really nice bonus"

Santana nods in understanding, shuffling under Brittany's weight "Come on, let's go snuggle back in my room"

Brittany stands and pulls Santana to her feet. They walk back quietly swinging their intertwined hands as they go.

* * *

They are all tangled limbs on Santana's bed as Brittany kisses her softly. Santana pulls back resting their foreheads together "I want to Britt but I don't know how. I don't know how to tell Mami and what would happen if I actually made it there and how I'd be with even more distance between us"

Brittany's face washes over with concern before she looks at the girl with all the hope in the world "Oh Santana, your Mom won't mind. She wants you to be happy like I do. You wouldn't be by yourself you know. You will have Mike, Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel. You get scared, it happened with me but that turned out great, right. We'll be more than okay. I know that because I love you and even though I'll miss you like crazy, the thought of maybe being able to join you in New York is so exciting San"

Santana's smile grows wide "You're so amazing, you know that," Santana steals a kiss "No maybes. You are going to ace exams Britt. I believe in you"

It makes Brittany blush as her voice stumbles "Thank you"

Brittany's face makes Santana want to marry her on the spot. She just wants the whole world to know Brittany's a genius. Santana strokes her face "Hey, it's true you know. You are so smart and you can do anything"

Brittany blushes even more and it makes Santana grin so wide she feels her face hurt. She presses her lips against Brittany's, letting them linger there. Brittany smiles against her lips "Santana Lopez you are the sweetest person in the world. I love you"

"I love you too Britt Britt"

Brittany falls asleep to Santana singing softly to her like always. It makes her feel safe and protected from everything. They both cannot wait until the day they get to wake up beside each other without one of them having to leave.


End file.
